Chocolate Taiki Puding
by MukoDarkside
Summary: Taiki and Kiriha cooking for they 1th Anniversary, but Taiki accidentally blow up the dishes, will Kiriha mad at him or the opposite? WARNING : Yaoi, Mature Content, Slash, Boy X Boy.


Chocolate 'Taiki' Pudding

Summary : Taiki and Kiriha cooking for they 1th Anniversary, but Taiki accidentally blow up the dishes, will Kiriha mad at him or the opposite? WARNING : Yaoi, Mature Content, Slash, Boy X Boy.

Taiki and Kiriha went to Taiki's home since her mother wont went home for week and they decide to celebrate their Anniversary in his home…. Alone.

"Hey, Taiki, any ideas to celebrate it?" he said while he showing his hot smile to him before laying on soft red couch and throw his bag away.

"Well, I have good idea!" he said while poke his goggles.

"Well, what is it?" he said as he slowly close his eyes, he thought Taiki would kiss him… for the first time! All the time Kiriha was the only who aggressive to him and he never made move on him… not even sex. Then he sighed when realize when he heard his footsteps toward kitchen. 'When he will being horny guy? Guess that why he perfect to be bottom…. But I love him anyway…' thought Kiriha while Taiki back to living room and showing a recipe.

"Let's make CHOCOLATE PUDDING!" he showed the recipe while exited.

"eh?" surprised Kiriha.

"I know you love this! So lets make this together and felt our love passion!" said Taiki.

'He's not bad at all…' he stood up and kiss his forehead while his arms wrapped around his neck. "That brilliant…." He whispered.

"Okay, let see… we have the A medium saucepan  
>½ c. cocoa powder<br>½ c. sugar  
>2 tbsp. cornstarch<br>2 c. milk  
>A whisk<br>An egg  
>A small mixing bowl<br>¼ c. semi-sweet chocolate chips  
>Small ramekins" he spoke while Kiriha checked all of them. "Done, complete!" he said.<p>

"Good!" Taiki clapped his hand. "Now let's started!" he look at his recipe.

"First step, crack the egg…" Kiriha cracked the egg and put the inside to the bowl. "Wow! You really good chef!" he blushed. "Thank you…"

"Anyway, the next step…. Hum… it said mix the initial ingredients, that mean we need to mix…Kiriha spoke "The cocoa powder, sugar and the cornstarch."

"Wooow! You really awesome in this stuff!" he praised him.

"Well, I usually made this with my own since I live alone…." Then he kissed his cheek. "But I reallt love it when make this with you…" he said, Taiki blushed.

"O-Oh okay….." then he checked while Kiriha mixed it. After that he put the saucepan over medium heat while Taiki whisk the milk. "You can?" asked Kiriha unsure.

"Of course! Because WE cook together, remember?" he said. He just smiled.

After he finished, Kiriha cracked the egg and whisked it on small blue bowl, then he add a teaspoon from heated mixture to temper the egg.

"Don't give it too much, Kiriha!" remind Taiki. "just little! So it can quick warming.."

"Fine. Love" he said.

"Finally! Lets mix this egg with the rest of the ingredients!" he exclaimed as Kiriha did what he said. "Done.." he said, he could see glimpse chocolate in Kiriha's face. "Wow that really quick…. Anyway…" he cleaned it with his napkin. "You got something on your cheek…." Said Taiki. 'Oh that sweet, but I wish he kiss me….' Thought Kiriha.

"You okay?" he said as he saw Kiriha was day dreaming. "N-Nope, im okay, lets continue…"

"Fine. Then add this chocolate chips.." he put those chocolate to the big bowl. "Now let's put this to refrigerator!" he said, Kiriha let Taiki took it and walk toward his refrigator. Unexpectedly Taiki slipped because the floor was very slippery.

BRUUUUK!

The dishes fall over Taiki and he completely wet….. because of it. Kiriha quickly hold him, he saw Taiki was half sobbed and shocked.

"Shuuuush… are you okay?" he worried.

"I-I'm okay… I-It just I'm ruined o-our anniversary, hiks, I'm sorry….." he sobbed. Kiriha eventually hugged him to calm him down.

"Its okay… you best ever person who I know, you very sweet and intelligent, I love you no matter what, Taiki….. you always be mine…" he whispered, his hot breath tickles Taiki and he suddenly stopped cried and stared him.

"Realy?"

"Yeah…" then he sniffed the chocolate pudding's scent, he could felt his body suddenly felt hot and making him…turned on.

"Taiki, is this smell was you?" he asked while sniffed his hair.

"Yeah, disgusted, isn't it?"

"Of course not, this the best smell I ever sniff it!" he said while he started to kiss his cheek.

"W-What are you doing?" he blushed. Kiriha pulled away and he could felt chocolate pudding taste on his lips.

"You really tasty, you know that?" he gave him naughty smirk.

"W-wait wait! Are you gonna-" then he cut off his word by started licking his neck. "This not bad part…" he whispered before he started to sucking it, Taiki moaned uncontrolled, he could felt new sensation at his stomach, Kiriha never touch him deeply before.

"K-Ki…ri…ha.." he spoke his name, his moaned making Kiriha more tensed and finally he bit him…. Slowly.

"Ouch! That hurt!" protested Taiki but he couldn't pushed Kiriha. "Sorry.." he said as he licked it for the last time. "You leave your bite mark at my neck…' he mumbled.

"Its love bites.." he said before kissing him deeply. 'His lips taste very great…' thought Kiriha, he kissed more hardly because unsatisfied, then he move his tongue to inside his mouth, taste every corner on his mouth. Taiki keep moaning and stopped struggled, the new sensation made him stunned and moaned, Kiriha's tongue started to rub his to 'play' at his hot heated mouth, he didn't move at first but without realize they licking each other for half an hour.

They pulled away for catch some breath. "Uhm… are you satisfied?" asked Taiki.

"Nope at all, I want more…" he whispered with husky voice. Taiki blushed andtried to get away from him but since he ruined their day he must accept what he want.

"Fine… tell me what you want.." he said while looking down. 'Now this your opportunity! Tell him' thought Kiriha.

"I want you…. Kiss me…" he said, Taiki look at him. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, you never started to kiss me…." "F-Fine…" he slowly move his lips to his and gave soft passionate kiss, then Taiki quickly look away after he pulled away from him.

"Hum.. you're not bad kisser, you should do often…" he smirked.

"Yeah but not in public…" he mumbled, then Kiriha pinned him down.

"Eeeh? You said you only want me to kiss you!" he panicked.

"I can't hold any longer now…" he said huskily then started kissing his neck while his hand explored his body.

"Uuugh! Fine Kiriha! But not in here please!" he said. He nodded as he carried him to the dinner table.

"W-what? We do it in here?" he confused, he pushed his finger to him. "Shuuush… no more protest or I will make your arse very hurt.." he quickly nodded. Kiriha begun to lick every cream in his body which make Taiki shivered.

"Aaaah…Kiriha…" he moaned. Kiriha grinned as he begun to rubbed his front pants.

"Aaah!" flinched Taiki. Kiriha slowly take off his pants while kissing Taiki which make him didn't felt what he was doing at him. After he succedfully take his pants off, he begun to lick the sweet spot on his legs.

"N-naaaah…Kiriha…. I think… t-this enough…" said Taiki, he was uncomfortable the hot tongue licking over his legs.

"No…not yet…" he said before he stopped lick and pulled out his cock, he started to press his mandhood to his ass. "Spread your legs…" he said, Taiki slowly did it.

"P-please be gentle, its my first time…" whispered Taiki with nervous tone.

"Don't worry, this my first time too.." he smirked before pushed to inside him.

"Aaaaakh!" screamed Taiki because of the pain, "Shuuush~ it will be okay soon.." he whispered as he moved slowly. Kiriha was right, Taiki started to felt new sensation which make him keep moaned and move same rhythm with him. "Aah….eng…Kiriha….haaah" maoned Taiki in pleasure while Kiriha smirked, he knew he would enjoyed it.

"K-Kiriha…. I think…. I'm gonaa…" he spoke as he felt the climax was coming.

"Then cum together.." he whispered at his ear. "N-No! please take it out first!" panicked Taiki.

"I'm sorry but I can't…" he replied before he cum inside him. "Aaaah!" Taiki half moaned and screamed, he feel he full now. "You came… too much… you make the table dirty, Kiriha…" spoke Taiki after he regained is consciousness.

"Hehehe. Sorry love, but you make the floor dirty too…" he smirked.

Taiki and Kiriha finally finished cleaned up the kitchen because their 'mess' cooking.

"Now my mom wouldn't be that mad!" he exclaimed after he finished washing the dishes.

Then Kiriha wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his neck. "Yeah…." He snuggled closer.

"Uhm…I thought you satisfied already.." he said, suddenly Kiriha pushed him over the couch. "Let's continue to second round…" he smirked.

"H-Hey!" Taiki was about to protested but Kiriha kissed him harshly before he tried to refused it, lowly Kiriha opened his shirt then…..BANG

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Akari, Zenjirou and Nene shocked them. They quickly pulled away.

"Uuups! We DID bothered them…" realized Akari while her face red.

"HOLY SHIT!" shocked Zenjirou as he ran away.

"Hihihi…" nene giggled because she's knew what happen.

"Okay, guys if you done here, you can leave…' grumped Kiriha.

"W-wait! You guys welcome here!" said Taiki as he glared him.

"No, I think we bothered u guys too much.." Nene pushed Akari out. "Have fun~"

"Kiriha! That rude!" protested Taiki.

"Sorry, I hate someone disturb us, shall we continue…. ?" he said, Taiki remained quiet and didn't move, Kiriha was impatient and dragged him to his bedroom, sharing another sweet and passion room with him.

So Chocolate Pudding make Kiriha Crazy

The End


End file.
